1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a special ceiling component which is a transition element between a ceiling system having ceiling boards on two separate levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,359,356 and 2,765,886 are illustrative of much art generally using extruded or like-shaped plastic elements for diverse construction use such as panel corner beads. U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,620 is typical of art teaching curved or otherwise interfittable configured constructions in various environments.
In the design art, combinations of generally flat flanges with arcuate connections are typified by U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D-128,793 and D-198,447.
None of the prior art structures teach the invention of this application wherein a transition ceiling element is mounted on the runners of a conventional ceiling system. The same runners holding the ceiling boards. The transition element on its lower edge forms a support for some of the lower level ceiling boards.